


Six Smiles

by PowerOverDrive



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerOverDrive/pseuds/PowerOverDrive
Summary: Farkle and Lucas had recently had to compete for Riley's love, unfortunately she chose Lucas. After Lucas won he and Farkle had a talk but what were they talking about?
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Riley Matthews/Farkle Minkus
Kudos: 1





	1. The First and Only

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written a very long time ago. It's not very good, it's simply being posted for conventional purposes.

I'm sitting on the park bench slouching when Lucas sits next to me.

"You win, Okay? You win fair and square, you win," I say.

"Thank you," Lucas says.

"I want her to be happy, I'm gonna ask you maybe a couple questions," I say.

"Alright,"

"Do you know how long she keeps her hair in straight mode and how long in curly?" Lucas briefly looks down unresponsive, "Do you even know that she has six different smiles?"

"She has six smiles?"

"Yeah, one when something just flat out makes her laugh, and one where she's laughing out of politeness. But there's one when she makes plans, one when she makes fun of herself. One when she's uncomfortable and one.... one when she's talking about her friends."

"Uh- I don't know those things," Lucas hesitates.

"No, you don't. She-she is more of a-a treasure, than you can possibly know, she's not just some wholesome small-town girl, like good for you- breathe of fresh air. She is a wonderful person, with a huge heart! And a kind of beauty that a guy only sees once, you know? Once." Farkle stops and Lucas remains quiet. "If there's even a chance that you could break her heart, please, just-for her sake, walk away man."

"I could never- okay?"

"Good, because if you do I swear to God I will tear you to pieces with my bare hands."

"You're a good guy," he says and he walks away to catch up with Riley.

"Apparently not good enough," I mumble I get up and walk away.

The End.


	2. Thank You Note

Thank you, you have reached the end of the story and I deeply appreciate you taking the time to read this piece.

Use the page for any last thoughts, suggestions, ideas, or questions. I will from now on being using this page to communicate with you all.

To further spread my work and account, and to also accommodate some of you, this story is also available on Fanfiction.net, Tumblr, and Wattpad.

Feel free to read any of my other stories on this account, I tend to write a lot about different things that I really like, that I hope you like too. Thank you for support and time. Love you!

Follow my social media:

Insta: @poweroverdrive

Twitter: @poweroverdrive_

Tumblr: @poweroverdrive

Wattpad: @poweroverdrive

Fanfiction.net: @poweroverdrive


End file.
